The Masquerade
by Arithmatic
Summary: In which the social norms of a quiet Cul-de-sac are challenged by the most peculiar of circumstances.
1. Chapter 1

**Welp, My first EEnE fanfiction. **

**Rock on.**

**So, I'm pretty sure the first chapter sucks, but that's okay.**

Eddward Marion Vincent. That was his name. He was the nerdy kid in school, the one everyone loved to pick on, the one they loved to use. The unsuspecting one.

But it didn't really bother him, it never did. The less attention he drew to himself, the better. Blending into the shadows was the way to survive.

And blend he did.

He blended in so perfectly, people noticed him. They began to wonder, started to snoop. But it didn't bother him because he was always one step ahead of the crowd.

If a kid followed him around the school for whatever reason, Edd was prepared. If they wanted to tease him, he was ready. Edd was always ready. Well, almost ready.

This is the story of the one time Eddward Marion Vincent, self proclaimed perfectionist, wasn't perfectly perfect.

It was a normal enough day for Kevin. Key word being was. Breakfast was the normal toast and egg combo. Kevin took the normal motercycle ride to school.

He got the normal 'cool kid' greeting from school. He got to class at his normal time. His normal time was about 9.7 minutes late, but that's only a minor detail.

The point was that Kevin had a fairly normal day. Until about 11:58am. It was two minutes before the blessed lunch hour, and the poor teacher was trying his best to...

what was the teacher doing? Oh yeah, teaching. It was something about science, but Kevin didn't really care. He was hungry and bored, damn-it!

Before Kevin could finish his inner monologue, however, the door swung open revealing a beanie clad genius. Who looked pissed as hell.

'The dork's late to class?' Kevin thought. That wasn't normal.

"Eddward! How dare you come to my class at this time? Do you have any idea of how late you are?" The teacher, -up-the-butt, was livid, and god damn...

it was funny. The veins on the mans head were probably the best part. He looked like he was going to have a stroke, Kevin kind of hoped the man would have a stroke.

"Well! What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Mr. Stick-up-the-butt demanded.

The bell rang, indicating that the period was over. Eddward turned on his heels and walked out the door.

After a few moments of silence, the rest of the class flooded out of the doors, not wanting to be there when their teac her finally blew.

'That was weird.'

That was probably the biggest understatement of the year, or ever. Probably ever.

"Hey Kevin! Over here!"

Sweet, Nazz grabbed lunch for him.

The jock made his way to his table when 'not normal thing number two happened'. And it happened at the 'dork' table. The Ed Edd and Eddy table. The table Del loser.

The... Kevin couldn't really think of any other clever ways to describe the table where the three Eds' sat. But he could talk about what was happening.

Eddy and Edd were going at it. And really going at it.

"What the fuck sock-head!? Why aren't you talking to us? Why the hell where you late? What the hell is going on between you and my brother?"

At the mention of Eddy's brother, everyone in the cafeteria shut up. Even the kids who hadn't met him knew of his legacy, and anything juicy was well appreciated.

'Is the dork gay?' Kevin thought.

"Well, Eddy, to answer your questions I'll simply say, It's none of your concern." Was the cool response. And for the second time that day, Edd left someone fuming

in his wake. For the second time that day, he stunned everyone into silence.

"OF COURSE IT'S MY CONCERN, HE'S MY BROTHER YOU FAG!"

Well, almost everyone. It was Eddy after all.

After the dork with the hat left, everyone got into their pre-destined groupings and started gossiping about what just happened.

Those who had been in Kevin's class earlier that day got their 15 seconds of fame, as they relayed the details of what had happened just a period earlier.

As people tried to piece together the random bits of information about today's events, and about Double D in general, Kevin realized that Nazz had left the table.

He asked Rolf where she went, and he simply pointed to Eddy.

Was she talking to him? Like having a civil conversation with him? Probably not, since he was screaming profanities. Nazz was a little too nice for her own good.

Kevin decided that he needed to make sure dorky didn't cross any lines. Eddy was sketchy as hell.

"Hey Nazz, why are you bothering with this loser?" That was the appropriate way to ease himself into the conversation.

"Hey fuck off shovel-chin!"

"Watch it midget, I'm in the mood for kicking some dwarf-"

"Hey dudes knock it off!" Nazz had stepped between the two bickering males, literally holding Kevin back at this point. The blond turned to face the rest of the cafeteria.

"Nothing going on here, you guys can turn around!"

The students did as they where told, Nazz was queen bee after all.

"And you." She turned to Kevin "I was just talking to Eddy because he and Double D were so close, and its weird to see them fight!"

"And you think you know a guy!" Eddy starting to rage " I knew him since he first brought his pasty ass here, and now he pulls this shit!"

"What shit?" Kevin couldn't help but ask. Trouble in dork paradise? It was too rich to turn down.

Eddy looked around the cafeteria and motioned for Kevin and Nazz to follow him to his table. The trio sat down, Kevin made sure to sit far away from Ed.

He didn't need gravy all over his new shirt.

"Last week I caught him 'nd my brother in his car, making out." Eddy spoke in a surprisingly low voice. "What the actual fuck? And that's not all, Lumpy c'mere."

At the mention of his nick name, the aforementioned 'lumpy' ceased playing with his food and gave his full attention to Eddy.

"Tell Nazz and shovel-chin what you saw yesterday. Tell 'em about sock-head."

The red head whimpered.

"Double D was driving, and then his car disappeared!"

Kevin snorted. Nazz looked absolutely enthralled.

"Riiight dorky. You mean to tell me double dweeb's car just up and vanished?"

"Ed, don't worry about Kevin here, What time did this happen?"

"Nazz you can't be seri-"

"Ed, what time did this happen?"

The boy started playing with his dirty green jacket.

"Midnight."

"Nazz, you can't believe this junk, cars don't up andd vanish. And double dweeb doesn't randomly make out with people."

The blond was silent.

"Well... whatever, just text me when you're done being crazy."

She simply nodded.

Kevin needed to get out of the school. Thank God he was a senior, lunch time was his last period. He got on his bike and sped home. His parents weren't there, score!

Kevin decided that video games where the way to go, PC gaming to be exact. He didn't have the patience to plug in his play-station. He decided on a classic.

_Vampire: The Masquerade._ Kevin didn't really know why he wanted to play that game, he had better ones, but it seemed to be calling him. And he ended up playing for a while.

So long that it stopped being bright outside.

'Damn'

Kevin's stomach growled. It was dinner time alright. He went downstairs, it looked like his parents had just finished eating. _Well_ _shit_.

"Oh Kevin, me and daddy just finished eating, and daddy ate your food so I guess you gotta find some other food!"

Kevin walked into the kitchen to face his father. The man that ate his meal. _The horror._

His father grinned. That bastard had no shame.

"Sorry son, We didn't even know you got home. But I guess i'll give ya a twenty for some food somewhere."

The man got up and started searching through his suitcase for his wallet.

"Man that smells good..." Kevin muttered.

His mother beamed at him.

"It was, your dad made his famous pasta sauce, the one with the cheese you like and it was really good!"

"Thanks mom."

Kevin's father tapped him on the shoulder.

"So here's some cash for whatever your dinner plans are, keep the change."

The man shoved a pretty sizable wad of money at Kevin and sent him on his way.

"Be safe" his mother called after him.

**Aand that's all folks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello there.**

**It's like 12:30 please stab me. x.X**

**I think I'll have to bump up the rating soon. A bit of 'gore' ahead. Be warned.**

"Be safe." His mother said.

Be safe.

Kevin wished he could simply 'be safe'. He totally didn't feel safe, no, not at all.

He was probably the total opposite of safe. He liked to think of himself as a good fighter, but its not everyday one has to fight off a vampire.

Yep, a god-damned vampire.

Kevin thought they weren't real. Buuut, they were.

At first Kevin didn't believe him, but no one would have. Come on, a vampire? A vampire with sky blue hair?

Kevin wished he believed him, but too late for regret, or being safe...

[LINE BREAK]

Eddward sighed. He had been really, really thirsty, and that blood hit the spot.

It didn't make it any less repulsive, though.

He wished Eddy's brother would lay off the cologne. It left a horrible after taste, and it didn't even smell good.

"You good, girlfriend?"

Thee beanie clad youth scowled at the nickname. The man apparently found that funny.

"Don't go all crazy on me!"

This only deepened the scowl. Eddward buried his head into the crook of the man's neck and mumbled a profanity.

"It always surprises me when you curse, princess."

Eddward mumbled again. Eddy's brother let his hands roam around the lithe frame that straddled him.

Eddward moaned softly and leaned into the big hands groping him.

"Eh? You want some more?"

Eddward raised his head up to look the other man in his eyes.

"A human like you could never keep up with me."

"Oh? Is that so? Would you like to test that theory out, Mr. Smart man?"

Blue eyes twinkled.

"It's not a theory, it's a proven fact."

"Jeez, girlfriend, you're cold as a block of damn ice."

Eddward opened his mouth to reply, when he felt a disturbance.

"Hey, what's wrong with you now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes, they turned red for a second."

Eddward closed his eyes and sighed.

"I think there's another vampire in the area. Allow me to investigate."

"Hurry back so I can show you that this human can keep up with any vampire."

The vampire simply snorted. He opened the car door and stepped out, putting one leg out of the vehicle at a time.

He was teasing the older man, who couldn't resist.

"Hurry back you tease."

The vampire closed the car door and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He leaned up against the car door and started to channel his energy.

Locking on to the other vampire's aura Edd concentrated on it. He didn't want to waste any of his blood energy by teleporting himself to the area.

He wasn't sure of his enemies strength.

Yes, Edddward considered any vampire that wondered into his neighborhood a foe. Especially since he had a feeling that this vampire was going to have a little snack.

Edd was the only one allowed to feed here.

He started off walking to where he sensed the other vampire, but he started to get a sinking feeling in his gut, so he started running.

"Get away from me you freak of nature!"

That voice was familiar.

'(That's Kevin.)'

"How dare you! You are a worm, and should be honored that I've decided to feast upon your blood!"

That voice, unfortunately, was even more familiar. Eddward sighed. It just had to be _him_.

But if _he_ was here, did that mean the rest of _them_ were coming too?

That would be just fuckin' _dandy_.

Anyway, (he) had resorted to chasing Kevin around. Eddward decided that he had better intervene before the idiot caught the moron.

"I'm going to ask you to cease and desist."

The two males still engaged in their game of cat and mouse. Eddward sighed, probably for the billionth time in that night.

(He) had gotten dangerously close to Kevin, so Eddward teleported between them and punched (him) in the mouth.

The other male had fallen back a few feet. Eddward prepared himself for a rebuttal. The other vampire got up and wiped the blood from his face.

He seemed a little shell shocked, but once he saw who it was, his narrowed eyes slightly widened.

"Eddward? YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO DIE!"

Why did he have to be so loud?

"Double Dweeb?"

Oh yes, Kevin was still here.

"Why yes, Charles, I was supposed to die. But as you can see, I haven't died. What are you doing here? This is my town."

Eddward started walking towards Charles, who backed up.

"Do you mind telling me your business here? I would prefer to find out the civil way, there is a civilian observing, after all."

"I'd never tell you our official business!" The blue haired man started to tremble.

"So may I ask about that ridiculous hair style?" Eddward chuckled. "Though, it works for a ridiculous boy like you."

"This is no time for your jokes Eddward! Your lack of reverence is why your cursed in the first place!"

"And your lack of a fully functional brain is why you have no hope of ruling yourself. I'll ask once more..."

Charles had backed himself into a wall, and Eddward had cornered him. The younger vampire brought a hand to the elders chest. It glowed red.

"Why are you here?"

"I'll sooner die then tell the likes of you."

"You'll get your wish either way. And I'll get my information either way."

"Aurgh"

Eddward started to push his hand into the other mans chest, slowly, enjoying every moment of the others pain.

"Let's make this quick, before I rip your heart out."

Charles started to cough out blood.

"We're- we're here for him..." He pointed at Kevin.

"Kevin? What about him? He's a human? Don't let your last words be a lie!"

"It's... not. The master, he wants... the red head. He's the vampire's lover."

'_The vampire's lover?_'

"Kevin isn't a woman."

Charles started to laugh, slowly, painfully.

"Times... they've changed. I don't... under- understand it. But his blood, it's more... powerful than any other lover's... I thought it would free me."

"Did anyone else come with you?"

Charles didn't reply. Eddward looked down, he had crushed the other's heart. He released his grip and turned to face Kevin.

"What the hell just happened?"

Eddward licked the now dead vampire's off of his fingers.

"Damn it sock head answer me!"

Eddward simply looked into Kevin's eyes.

'_A male vampire's lover? That's unheard of. The old man is insane_.'

"Don't stare at me like that! Answer my questions!"

Eddward sighed. He really didn't feel like explaining everything to Kevin, but he did deserve answers.

He looked up to the sky. The moon was fully out, so it was okay to take his hat off.

Which he did.

Kevin looked at him as if the vampire had cut his arm off.

This was going to be a long night.

"Are you coming?"

The red head simply nodded.

[LINE BREAK]

Kevin found himself having to sprint to keep up with Eddward.

Was this really the dork he had grown up with?

Did the dork really have long, flowing, curly black hair?

'When did he get so...'

So what? Heartless? Hot?

'(Maybe he was always like that...?)'

Yeah, right. And pigs could fly and Eddy would get a date with Nazz.

"We're here."

They were in the junk yard, standing outside of a Prius.

A pretty nice Prius, but goddamn, it was a Prius.

Edd knocked on the driver's side window, and a large figure stirred.

'_Is that Eddy's brother_?'

Edd looked at him a smirked, as to say 'yes, yes this is Eddy's brother, I like to have sex with him on Thursdays.'

"Get out."

The man stirred around some more, and eventually stumbled out of the automobile.

"Ugh... I've got a headache."

"Yeah, yeah I'm taking you home."

The man turned around, probably to go lay down in the back seat, when he noticed Kevin. The red head stepped back. Eddy he could handle, his brother was a different story.

"Relax kid, I ain't right for a fight right now."

Kevin tried to relax a bit more. Eddy's brother put his hand on the door handle, and turned to Edd.

"Was this you hinting at a threesome, princess?"

Edd snorted.

"No you oath, just get in the car and don't die back there."

"Why is there blood all over you?"

Edd hesitated to answer, but then apparently decided to answer.

"Had to take care of an unwelcome guest. Can you save the rest of your questions for tomorrow or something? I need my patience for Kevin."

**Okay so the chapter is done. I apologize in advance no one kill me.**

**Peace!**


End file.
